


The Time The Doctor Came To Stay - Oneshot Collection

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e04 The Power of Three, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: AU where Rory, Amy, and The Doctor are in a polyamorous relationship during the year of the cubes.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Gardening

It was a nice day. Most of the days had been nice, and some of the days had been beautiful. But, today was just nice.

It was a Saturday. The Doctor's favorite day of the week, at least by Earth's standards. He'd said once that he always lands on Saturdays, because that's when big turning points in time happen.

But not today. It was very quiet today. Too quiet. So quiet, in fact, that household's firecracker had decided to go outside to make noise. And by make noise, she meant the noises of a trowel (a pocket trowel, to be exact) hitting dirt and pebbles. She was gardening! Look at her! Amelia Pond, the girl who went through too many psychiatrists because she kept biting them, performing a grandparent's activity. Rory had been keen to also tease her about it.

Rory had to go to work later that day. He was in his normal blue scrubs.

"Amy, are you planting flowers?" Rory said, standing behind her, having his morning cuppa.

Amy looked back briefly, before jamming a hyacinth starter into the Earth. "Yup."

He shrugged. "Have you seen The Doctor 'round, he hasn't said good morning to me yet."

Amy stood up and walked over to Rory, pulling off her gloves in the process. "Oh, are you feeling left out, petal?" She kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "Sure."

"I haven't seen him either. But the Tardis is here, so at least we know he hasn't gone stir crazy and run off again."

"Yeah."

They whipped around at the sound of the front door slamming open. "Ponds!"

"Speak of The Doctor." Rory shrugged.

As it turns out, The Doctor had been running errands all morning. Honestly, Amy and Rory weren't sure how or why The Doctor had money. He sure didn't have a job. He had picked up crepes from this quaint little crepe cart in downtown that may or may not have been run by an alien, but he wasn't bothering anyone so The Doctor left him alone.

The three sat down to have crepes for breakfast. The clock read 11 am, but that wasn't a bother to anyone anymore.

"Can you pass me the syrup, Doctor?"

"Of course."

Amy sat there, rubbing dirt off of her forearms absentmindedly and looking at them. She was smiling like a dork, and she knew it, although she would never admit to it.

They both had their hands down on the table towards her. She took both of them gently. They both turned their heads towards her, confused.

"My boys."

The Doctor smiled and quietly muttered, "Amelia."

Rory looked at the Doctor, and then to his other hand, which was now laying open, palm up, on the table. He took it as well.

The Doctor looked at Amy's arm. "Why are you.. dirty?"

"I was.. planting some flowers, just before you came home."

"Really?"

Amy released Rory's hand and grabbed her tea. "Mhm."

Rory checked his watch and swigged back the rest of his stewed tea. "Right, gotta go."

All three stood. "Love you, 'Roranicus'." Amy gave him a peck.

"See you, Pond." The Doctor held his face and kissed his forehead.

The two watched Rory grab his satchel and close the door behind him. Amy started the dishes while The Doctor went back on the Wii.

The Doctor was never really any good at dishes. He was never really any good at any chores. For him, though, chores included saving entire species and fixing bits of the Tardis. Not vacuuming the front room or taking out the garbage. One time, Rory made the mistake of trusting him to finish the dishes while he watched telly. By the time The Doctor was done, the entire kitchen was re-organized, and no one in the household could find anything at all.

What The Doctor was good at, however, was tennis on the Wii. So that's what he stuck to.

Secretly, Amy hoped that she would be good at tending to flowers, and that she'd stick to that too.

"I'm going back outside to plant flowers. You can help, if you want."

The Doctor paused the tennis game. "Oh, actually-" he put down the remote and rolled up his shirt. "I'm quite good at botany."

"Are you?" Amy pulled on her gardening gloves.

"Yes. Well, I don't know, I'm 1200 something years old, but, what I do know is that I was Darwin's favorite assistant."

By now, the garden was flooding with sunlight. The sun was at it's first quarter position and hung lower in the sky, as it was just now transitioning from spring until summer. Everything had a thin layer of green dust on it, as trees were starting to drop their pollen. Amy was lucky to not have allergies, Rory wasn't so lucky, and The Doctor was only allergic to one thing on Earth so far, which was dogs. 

Amy stopped and turned around, "I don't think I've ever seen you pull up your sleeves."

"You have."

She straightened out his bowtie and gave him a boop on the nose. "Scandalous."

Amy and The Doctor planed flowers for what must've been hours, because by the time they went back inside, Amy was sunburnt. The small back garden was dotted with beautiful purples and whites of stalky hyacinths and patches of violets gleamed with water droplets.

When Rory came home, Amy and The Doctor were sitting on the couch enjoying a box of cheesy pasta and watching a movie on telly.

"There's pasta on the counter." Amy called out.

"Okay.." he hung up his satchel and his jacket.

Rory sat on the far side of the couch, leaving The Doctor sandwiched in between the Ponds. The movie's snowy setting lit the room up like a nightlight.

They were watching _Fargo_. Which is something Amy adored, simply for the funny accents and the harebrained schemes. After having a conversation about telly, The Doctor posed the "favorite movie" question, saying his was the 1936 movie, _Things To Come_. Amy was absolutely floored that the Doctor had never seen _Fargo,_ so she immediately put it on, despite this being her 5th viewing of it.

About 3/4 of the way through the movie, Rory began to fall asleep. His head landed on the Doctor's shoulder, to which the Doctor reciprocated by shifting himself so Rory could remain there comfortably. Amy's hands got cold around the same time, so she made the Doctor hold them with just one of his hands.


	2. Reading Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rory enjoy reading together while Amy's out.

Rory really never considered himself to be a big reader. Reading, as a past time, had been soiled by negative memories, which mainly involved late nights writing reports about books he hadn't read for secondary school classes he didn't care about. He read only for enjoyment when he found a book he loved, which was rare, because merely getting into books would be a chore in and of itself.

Recently, however, he'd loved the Neil Gaiman novel, _Neverwhere_. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he related a bit too much to the main character, in a metaphorical sort of sense.

The Doctor had been doing some reading of his own. He was more for the mystery novel type, obviously. The Doctor liked to sort out the entire plot by the first 3 chapters. He recently had picked up another Agatha Christie novel, which he's certain he's read before, but never with this set of eyes. It was worth a re-read.

Amy liked reading, too. But she wasn't home this evening. She was off with friends.

The weather had been especially kind this week. Kinder than last week, for sure. Last week's weather had been horribly rainy, which wasn't uncharacteristic for England. But that didn't matter now, since the whole of the UK had decided that a sunny week pardons a rainy week. This evening's weather was especially kind. The temperatures had stretched into the early 20's before relaxing back into the teens as the sun hid itself behind the collection of chestnut trees.

Sunbeams hit the back door of the house in a perfect way that caught Rory's attention, who was seated on the couch. Since it was such a kind day outside, he figured he'd go outside. When he went out there, the Doctor was already out there, sitting on the back steps off to the left, enjoying his own novel.

"Oh, hello, Doctor."

He looked up at Rory. "Evening, Rory."

Rory set down his mug of hot cocoa, which steamed off in the summer's evening windchill. He seated himself down the middle of the steps and cracked open his paperback.

"What're you reading?" Rory asked, glancing over for a second.

"Agatha Christie's _Death On The Nile_. What about you? You seem like you'd enjoy westerns."

" _Neverwhere_. Neil Gaiman. And, why westerns? Trust me, I was not enjoying the time with the cyborg mercenary."

The Doctor folded his book closed, "Westerns are great, and the cyborg mercenary situation had a wonderful ending. The best western I've ever read was Blood Meridian, it's terribly brutal, but I like it because it's more accurate to what it was actually like. Trust me, I was there. More than once. I believe I still have my copy on the Tardis if you'd like!" He excitedly offered.

Rory chuckled, "I'm okay, but thanks." He picked up his cocoa and held it out to the Doctor. "Do you want a sip?"

"Yes, thank you." Rory returned to reading his book.

The Doctor swallowed the chocolatey goodness, "what is this?"

"It's cocoa. Don't tell me you've never had cocoa." He didn't look up, but you could tell he was about to tease.

"I've had cocoa, I'm very old, Rory. It's just been a while."

"Uh-huh."

The Doctor smiled, looking at Rory's face as he enjoyed his novel. He shifted himself so he could lay down across Rory's lap. Rory absentmindedly placed his right hand on the Doctor's head, reciprocating the gesture.

As they read in silence, the sun continued to set, creating nature's latest painting. An ombré, starting with a pastel pink and moving into the most soft shades of tangerine and honeybee. The last few sunbeams assaulted the English cityscape. Golden hour was reaching its waxing minutes as Rory and the Doctor sat in their reading Eden.

The wind sailed between the homes, bringing a chill to the pair's skin. They decided their spontaneous book club session would have to be moved inside until further notice. They sat on the couch, in a similar sort of position as before.

"How do you get your hair like this?" Rory had buried his fingers into the Doctor's smooth, chocolate-colored hair.

"Bit of teasing, and a pinch of product I got during the pompadour era of hair."

"Pompadour era.." Rory echoed.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I met Madame de Pompadour?" He folded his book closed.

"What?"

"Yes, lovely woman, I was her imaginary childhood friend, fought off some brilliant clockwork men."

Rory inhaled, about to ask who Madame de Pompadour (again, classes in secondary school he had no interest in), when the front door swung open, and Amy's voice filled the room. It sounded like she was on the phone. The Doctor and Rory's heads popped up from the couch like a couple of prairie dogs.

"I'll call you back, Sarah." Amy made eye contact with them. "Hi, boys."

Rory smiled.

"Hello, Amy." The Doctor said.

"What've you two been up to?"

The Doctor replaced his head where it was. "Doing a bit of reading."

Amy set down her bag and walked over to where they were. "Aw.." She placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. "My boys."


End file.
